Kamek
Der Name Kamek bezeichnet zum einen den Anführer der Magikoopas, einer Art Koopa mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Zum anderen werden die Magikoopas in den ins Deutsche übersetzten Mario-Spielen fälschlicherweise als Kamek bezeichnet. Dieser Artikel befasst sich daher mit ihrem Anführer Kamek. In den meisten Spielen erkennt man Kamek im Unterschied zu den anderen Magikoopa an seinem Hexenbesen. Außerdem ist er häufig als persönlicher Berater und Betreuer von Bowser zuständig. Damit steht er ihm näher als alle anderen Untertanen Bowsers bis auf Bowser Jr., wenn man diesen als Untertanen zählen kann. Kamek scheint ein sehr alter Magikoopa zu sein, da er Bowser schon diente, als dieser noch ein Baby und Prinz der Koopas war. Kamek zog ihn groß und ist damit eine Art Vater für Bowser. Meist wird Kamek von Bowser aber schlecht behandelt (siehe New Super Mario Bros.-Serie) und doch opferte er in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. sein Leben für Bowser. Geschichte Yoshi-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island thumb|right|Artwork von Kamek mit seinem Kreis-Dreieck-Viereck-Zauber Kamek ist in diesem Spiel eine der Hauptfiguren und der einzige Magikoopa. Er versucht Baby Mario und Baby Luigi zu entführen, die vom Storch zu ihren Eltern gebracht werden sollten, erwischt aber nur den kleinen Luigi. Der kleine Mario hingegen landet auf der Insel der Yoshis, die beschließen, ihn zu seinen Eltern zurückzubringen. Kamek versucht mit allen Tricks dies aufzuhalten, scheitert letztlich, da auch sein "junger Meister" Baby Bowser dem Duo nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Kameks bevorzugte Taktik ist es hier, einen normalen Feind in einen Riesen zu verwandeln, und zwar immer im vierten und achten Level einer Welt. Nicht selten verplappert er sich aber und gibt ungewollt Tipps. Er taucht jedoch auch in einigen Leveln als "gewöhnlicher" Gegner auf (er ist dann jedoch unverwundbar): * 1. Form: Er fliegt auf seinem Besen durch die Level, sein Auftauchen kann aber schnell bemerkt werden, da man ihn erst im Hintergrund nach links fliegen sieht, er dann einen kurzen Schrei von sich gibt und dann von hinten auf Yoshi zu fliegt. Wenn er seinen Angriff verfehlt, geht das Ganze so lange weiter, bis Yoshi den Level-Abschnitt wechselt. * 2. Form: Als Magikoopa, der kurz auftaucht, zaubert und wieder verschwindet. Das macht er jedoch nur im letzten Level. In manchen Mini-Spielen, die am Ende der Level gespielt werden können, kann man mit Karten, die man aufdecken muss, Items sammeln. Klickt man jedoch auf Kamek, ist dieser die "Niete" und man bekommt keine Items. Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi's Island DS Direkt nach den Geschehnissen von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island erscheint erneut Kamek, diesmal der aus der Gegenwart, zusammen mit seinem Meister Bowser. Diesmal sind nicht nur die Mario-Brüder sein Ziel, sondern alle Babys. Unter ihnen sollen sich die Sternenkinder befinden, mit deren Kräften Bowser die Welt erobern will. Kamek besitzt inzwischen offenbar große magische Kräfte, die ihm Zeitreisen ermöglichen. Er verlässt sich im Kampf gegen Yoshi und die Sternenkinder aber traditionell auf Stärke- und Vergrößerungszauber. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Da dieses Abenteuer in der Vergangenheit spielt, müssen Mario und Luigi erneut gegen ihren Feind aus Babytagen kämpfen. Kamek fliegt im Kampf mit seinen Besen auf die Brüder zu, doch der Angriff kann leicht mit einem Sprung gekontert werden. Kamek benutzt zuvor nie bei ihm gesehene Zauber: So kann er 4 Doppelgänger von sich erschaffen, die ihm bis auf die Hutspitze gleichen. Besiegt man das Original, bleibt er verzweifelt und stöhnend am Boden liegen. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kamek ist hier kein direkter Gegner, aber zu Beginn wird Bowser von einem Magikoopa geweckt, dessen Persönlichkeit sehr an Kamek erinnert. Dieser erklärt ihm seine Techniken wie Feuer spucken und schlagen. Außerdem warnt er ihn vor dem verkleideten Krankfried. Später wird Bowser von Kamek gesund gepflegt, nachem er wieder einmal gegen Mario und Luigi verloren hatte. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Hier spielt Kamek erst am Ende eine richtige Rolle. Er zögert alles hinaus, indem er mehrere Male die Gänge verzaubert. Danach flüchtet er vor Mario und Luigi mehrere Male in die Traumwelt und aus deren Kämpfen. Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen die Mario Bros. ist er ziemlich erledigt und stellt sich tot. Später, als Riesen-Bowser besiegt wurde, ruft Kamek andere Magikoopas herbei, die Riesen-Bowser ihre letzte Kraft geben und verwandelten ihn damit zu Super-Riesen-Bowser. Bei der Verwandlung wurden er und die anderen Magikoopas in die Lava gestoßen. Am Ende des Spiels fliegt Kamek jedoch unversehrt mit Bowser und dem Elite-Trio auf der Clown-Kutsche, bis sie ins Meer fallen. Super Mario 2D Spiele New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kamek hat in New Super Mario Bros. Wii eine sehr wichtige Bedeutung. Er verleiht nämlich jedem Koopaling und Bowser immer wieder besondere Fähigkeiten. So kämpft man zum Beispiel im dritten Turm gegen Lemmy Koopa, der nur auf einem kleinen Ball steht. Im Schloss aber wird er verzaubert und hat plötzlich einen gigantischen Ball. Auch die Spielfläche in Kämpfen mit Koopalingen verändert Kamek oft, indem er mal Röhren aus der Decke bei Roy Koopa herausschauen lässt, oder bei Ludwig von Koopa drei kleine Plattformen herzaubert, auf denen man kämpft. Auch im finalen Kampf unterstützt er Bowser und verwandelt ihn, sodass er gigantisch und nahezu unbesiegbar wird. Allerdings wird er etwas zu groß, sodass er Kamek unabsichtlich wegschleudert und besiegt. Kamek kämpft auch selbst gegen Mario. Dieser Kampf findet in Welt 8 in einem Turm statt. Dort kann er die Blöcke verzaubern - die im Kampf gegen ihn die Fläche darstellen. So verwandelt er diese mal in Koopas oder in einen Super-Steinblock. Im finalen Kampf, wo er Bowser vergrößert, wird er von Bowser aus den Bildschirm geschleudert. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario Galaxy Kamek spielt hier nur eine kleine Rolle und zwar nur in der Anfangsscene. Als Mario versucht Peachs Schloss zu betreten, nachdem es ins All befördert wurde, erscheint Kamek und befördert Mario und Baby Luma mit seiner Magie ins All. Man weiß nur durch die Spielbeschreibung und seiner Super Mario Galaxy-Sammelkarte, dass es sich um Kamek und nicht um irgendeinen anderen Magikoopa handelt. Mario Party-Serie Mario Party DS Kamek stellt sich in hier als Endgegner des Spielbretts "Kameks Bücherkabinett" zum Kampf. 200px|right Mario Party 9 In Mario Party 9 ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere. Im Story-Modus ist er nicht spielbar, weil er dort ein Gegner mancher Welten ist. Wenn er gewinnt, muss man die Strecke erneut spielen. Schafft man den "Einzelspieler" so erhält man Zugriff auf Kamek und Shy Guy in der Charakter Auswahl. Mario Party: Island Tour Hier gehört ihm das Spielbrett Kameks Budenzauber. Außerdem gibt es ein extra Kamekfeld auf diesem Spielbrett, bei dem Kamek erscheint und ein Roulette bestimmt, was geschieht. Mario Party 10 Genau wie in Mario Party DS ist er ein Boss im Spiel. Im Minispiel Kameks Raketenradau verwandelt er sich zuerst in eine größere Version von sich selbst und fliegt dann auf seinem Besen im Himmel auf der rechten Seite de Bildschirms. Die Spieler müssen es schaffen mit ihren Flugzeugen Raketen einzusammeln und diese dann auf Kamek schießen. Dabei gibt eine normale Rakete zwei und eine große fünf Punkte. Jedoch zaubert Kamek manchmal auch Kugelwillis herbei, die in die Richtung der Spieler fliegen und diesen einen Punkt abzieht, sobald er sie trifft. Wenn Kamek die Hälfte seiner Energie verloren hat, zaubert er nur noch Riesen-Kugelwillis herbei, die drei Punkte abziehen und Riesen-Sparkys, welche zwei Punkte abziehen erscheinen aus der rechten Seite des Bildschirms. Hat Kamek seine gesamte Energie verloren wird er gen Horizont geschleudert. Super Mario Party Hier ist Kamek, zusammen mit Toad und Toadette, der Gastgeber des Spiels. Er vertritt Bowsers Schergen. Zudem ist er auch für die Pechfelder zuständig und verwandelt diese kurz vor Spielende in Riesenpechfelder. Außerdem kann er auf Wunsch den Tag, den Abend oder die Nacht herbeizaubern. Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 In Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 ist Kamek der Boss des zweiten Bereiches im legendären Showdown. Man tritt in Kugelwilli-Schlittenrennen an. Ohne Spielserie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars heißt er aufgrund eines Übersetzungsfehlers im deutschen anders. Anfangs sieht man ihn mit Bowser, danach sieht man ihn bei den sechs Toren in Bowsers Festung noch einmal. In den Kampf-Herausforderungen hinter den Toren sieht man ihn in einem roten Gewand. Dieser beschwört die Gegner herauf, gegen die man kämpfen muss. Hat man vier der sechs Tore überstanden, kommen Mario und sein Team in den nächsten Raum. Dort erwartet sie der hypnotisierte Kamek und kämpft gegen das Team. Während des Kampfes greift er selbst mit vielen magischen Attacken an und erschafft Klone, um sich zu schützen, wie zum Beispiel einen Klon von Jinx oder von der Königsbombe. Zu seinen Angriffen gehören Erstarren und Wasserwucht. Nach dem Kampf färbt sich Kameks rote Robe wieder blau und er erklärt, dass er zur Burg zurückkehren konnte, dort aber einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden war. Er wird dann ein Verbündeter von Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser und Peach und heilt sie. Mit seinem Psychopath-Spruch "That's...my child?" also "Das ist... mein Kind?" meint er Bowser, da er ihn großgezogen hat, was beweist, dass es sich bei dem Magikoopa um Kamek handelt, in seinem originalen also japanischen Spruch「キイーッウキイーーッ！　あの時の赤んぼう！？」 also "Kiiukiii! Das Baby aus dieser Zeit!?" meint er ebenfalls Bowser. thumb|left Cartoon-Serie In der Super Mario World (TV-Serie) gibt es einen Koopa-Hexenmeister Namens Wiesenheimer, der Kamek ähnlich sieht. Seinen einzigen Auftritt hatte er in der Folge "Das Geisterhaus". Er war so gut wie unbesiegbar, bis Yoshi seinen Zauberstab fraß und ihm somit die Macht nahm. Als Mario ihm dann auf den Kopf sprang und der Koopa-Hexenmeister daraufhin ohnmächtig aus der Sicht fiel, wurde er sonst nicht mehr gesehen. Die einzigen Unterschiede zu den anderen Koopa-Hexenmeistern ist, das er eine etwas längere Nase hat und etwas angriffslustiger ist. Persönlichkeit Kamek hat einen äußerst boshaften und skrupellosen Charakter und schreckt weder vor Entführungen noch Mordanschlägen zurück, auch nicht bei Babys. Zudem scheint er es zu genießen, wenn er seinen Gegnern seine Flüche und Riesenmonster auf den Hals hetzt, da er vor fast jedem Kampf in der Yoshi-Serie den Untergang von Yoshi prophezeit. Aussehen Kamek trägt die typische, blaue Kleidung seiner Art und sieht den normalen Magikoopas zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Einzig sein Hexenbesen und auffällig enger Kontakt mit Bowser identifizieren ihn als Kamek. Fähigkeiten Neben den Standard-Fähigkeiten der Magikoopas, nämlich Teleportation und dem Kreis-Dreieck-Viereck-Fluch, beherrscht Kamek einen Vergrößerungszauber, den er bei seinen normalen Schergen sowie Bowser anwendet, um sie gegen Feinde der Koopa-Familie in den Kampf zu schicken. Der Zauber funktioniert auch in umgekehrter Richtung. So konnte er Yoshi und Baby Mario in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island kurzzeitig auf Fliegengröße verkleinern, damit Börk Börk sie fressen konnte. Eher selten benutzt Kamek seine Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu vervielfältigen, wie in Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii kann er auch die Umgebung magisch verändern und Gegenstände aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 taucht er in der Sternen-Yoshi-Galaxie auf. Hier kann er aus seinem Zauberstab runde Gumbas erscheinen lassen. Die anderen Magikoopas in Super Mario Galaxy 2 sind normale Magikoopas. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star beherrscht er außerdem die Macht des Paperisierens. Außerdem ist er neben Kammy Koopa der einzige Magikoopa, den man je sprechen gehört hat, z. B. in Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 oder Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. Einfache Magikoopas geben nur typische Laute von sich. In neueren Spielen verzichtet aber auch Kamek häufig darauf, etwas zum Spieler zu sagen, bevor er angreift. Hier sind nochmal seine Zauber aufgelistet: *Latschen-Zauber = Deine Sticker oder Kampfkarten werden Latschen, die den Gegnern nicht viel KP abziehen. *Kreis-Dreieck-Viereck-Fluch = Fluch, der einen verletzt *Landschaften-Fluch = Die Landschaft wird für den Gegner zum Vorteil *Siegel-Bruch-Zauber = Bricht alle Siegel *Vergrößerungs-Zauber = Vergrößert den Gegner *Verkleinerungs-Zauber = Verkleinert jemanden *Zeit-Zauber = Erlaubt Kamek in die Vergangenheit zu reisen *Mega-Fluch = Nachdem ein Gegner besiegt wurde, kann Kamek ihn wieder stärker auferstehen lassen. *Teleportation = Kamek kann sich teleportieren Namenlose Zauber: *Kamek breitet die Arme aus, und sein Besen erscheint unter ihm *Kamek schießt aus dem Zauberstab runde Gumbas Trivia *In New Super Mario Bros. Wii und Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros verkleidet er sich als Peach. Er gibt in Dream Team Bros sogar zu, dass er das ganz nett findet. * In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser spricht Kamek, Bowser mit Titeln an wie: "Euer Verfranztheit" (als Bowser sich im Wald verirrt hatte), "Euer Leichtgläubigkeit", "Euer Übelkeit" (nach dem Verzehr des Vakuum-Pilzes), was sehr an Kammy Koopa aus Paper Mario und Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor erinnert. * In Mario Kart Wii gibt es ein Motorrad, das den Namen Kameknaller trägt und auf ihn basiert. * In allen Mario Kart-Teilen nach Mario Kart 64 taucht er immer wieder irgendwo versteckt im Hintergrund auf. * In Mario Kart 64 sollte er als spielbarer Charakter auftauchen, aber er wurde von Donkey Kong ersetzt. * In Mario Kart 8 kann man ein unbenutztes Emblem von Kamek finden, welches bestätigt, dass er für Mario Kart 8 geplant war oder demnächst als DLC-Charakter verfügbar sein wird.thumb|102px|Das unbenutzte Emblem von Kamek. fr:Kamek pl:Kamek fi:Kamek en:Kamek es:Kamek it:Kamek nl:Kamek pt-br:Kamek ru:Камек Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Magikoopa Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Maker 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe